


Hear me

by EnlacingLines



Series: Miles Between Us [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, FE3H Wank Week, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/pseuds/EnlacingLines
Summary: “Just so unmotivated today. I need to get them done later. I’m too distracted right now,” he mutters, tipping his head back.“Distracted how?” Yuri asks, and there’s a faint edge to his voice that has Ashe jolting forward, hair on the edge of his neck rising.----Yuri gives Ashe a reason to be distracted.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Series: Miles Between Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859572
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Hear me

**Author's Note:**

> The second fic in our series! This is written for the day 2 prompt 'fantasising' 
> 
> Huge thank you to MxTicketyBoo for betaing and writing this series with me! 
> 
> Enjoy

Ashe adored teaching, but quite honestly the prep becomes a drag at times. With twenty-three kids in his class, he has a lot of planning to do on weekends, and while he’s used to it, occasionally his mind is just determined to be a distraction. 

He sits back in his desk chair and yawns, stretching his back out. Evening is drawing in, and he’s more than halfway done. He’s tempted to go out, see if any of his friends are free, but he knows if he does that, he’ll abandon this. Besides, he has plans with Annette for lunch tomorrow, and he absolutely has to get this marking done before then. 

So he’s just resigned himself to pushing through a few more books before starting dinner, when his phone rings. He blinks, confused, then grins when he sees the name flash up on the screen. 

“Yuri, hi!” he says, not bothering to keep the joy at bay. 

A slightly tinny laugh greets him, causing him to smile more. “Well, what a welcome, I should call out of the blue more often,” he says. 

“You should,” Ashe replies, not that it doesn’t ever happen, but when they’re both working and Yuri spends a lot of time unavailable when he’s away, it’s hard for spontaneous moments. 

The line goes quiet for a moment, then there’s a sound of a door closing. Ashe puts down the book he’s working on and stands up, wandering the room. 

“Have you finished for the day?” he asks. 

Yuri sighs heavily. “No, but there’s a gap for now. There’s a new menu they’re trialling for dinner service tonight,” he says. 

Ashe can hear the sounds of him moving the phone around, before the unmistakable rustle of sheets. He smiles to himself, imagining his husband getting comfortable in what is probably a rather dull and sparse hotel room, as they often are. At least he’s relaxing from a tight schedule. 

“What about you, dove? How's the grading going?” 

Ashe groans, and Yuri laughs softly as Ashe makes his way to the couch, flopping down. 

“Just so unmotivated today. I need to get them done later. I’m too distracted right now,” he mutters, tipping his head back. 

“Distracted how?” Yuri asks, and there’s a faint edge to his voice that has Ashe jolting forward, hair on the edge of his neck rising. He’s not sure if that’s an invitation or not; he has an inkling, but it wouldn’t be the first time he’d jumped to conclusions. Not that Yuri has ever minded said conclusions, but he will be teased mercilessly. 

“Nothing...in particular?” Ashe says, and then winces, wondering how he’s married and yet still has these moments. 

Yuri chuckles, the sound going in and out as he moves the phone around. 

“Well, if you did want to be distracted, what would you think about?” he asks, and Ashe is now certain of exactly where this is going, warmth curling through him, a kindling of heat just ignited. 

“Hmm, I think I would definitely be very distracted if you were here with me,” Ashe says, and gets up slowly, making his way towards the bedroom as Yuri sighs against his ear and Ashe full on shivers at the sound. 

“What would you do? Tell me,” Yuri insists as Ashe opens the bedroom door. 

“Take you with me into our room. Kiss you,” he begins, thinking as he does that this would be exactly how it goes; taking Yuri’s hand and dragging him there, kissing as they go. 

“What a welcome home. I’d kiss you against the door; hold you there, not let you go to the bed,” he says, and Ashe freezes, actually stalling by the door. 

“Are you thinking about it?” Yuri asks, and Ashe nods before remembering he’s not on video. 

“Yes, I’m still by the door,” he says, and Yuri lets out a sound which might be a moan, it’s not clear enough, and the possibility of this has him biting his lip. 

“Mm, so good for me,” Yuri mutters, and Ashe closes his eyes and just lets those words wash over, letting himself just imagine for a second Yuri is there, bracketing him against the door, keeping him close and caged in the way he wants. 

“How would you kiss me?” he asks, eyes still closed and words pouring out, hoping Yuri will take up his line of want. 

“So you can’t breathe, my dove. So you only think of me,” he says, quick and demanding, and Ashe swallows hard. 

“I always think of you,” he says, and Yuri hums approvingly. 

“Good, I like that. I like thinking of you now, getting riled up while you think of what I could do to you. But once I’ve kissed you, what would you do? What do you want?” he asks. 

Ashe’s mouth is so dry already he takes a second to unstick himself enough to be able to speak. 

“Take you to bed. Or maybe you’d take me?” he says with a smile, trying to figure out what mood Yuri is in tonight. 

“That’s a hard one, both options sound good,” Yuri muses, and Ashe opens his eyes, staring vaguely at the room, still smiling to himself. His arm aches a little from holding the phone to his ear, but he doesn’t care. 

“I don’t think you’d have much time to hesitate,” Ashe says, and Yuri hums again down the phone, and Ashe imagines those vibrations are real, against his throat so he can feel them. 

“Then I think you'd better be on the bed then, shouldn’t you?” he says, and Ashe moves forward before he’s even finished the sentence, climbing up and stretching out, head against the pillows. 

“I’d drag you on top of me,” Ashe says, and Yuri does stutter then, a catch of breath that has Ashe wanting to reach down to where he’s getting hard in his jeans. 

“I don’t want you to stop kissing me,” he adds, and Yuri still takes a moment to reply. 

“Good thing I like kissing you then. But if I’m going to be on top of you, I don’t think you need so many clothes,” he says, and Ashe sits up, strangely his hand shaking a little already as he fiddles with the hem of his shirt. 

“Guess I don't need a shirt,” he says, and Yuri chuckles. 

“I don’t think you do at all,” he replies. 

Ashe takes a second to put his phone on speaker, wondering why he hadn’t bothered to do that already, before he pulls his shirt over his head and drops it down the side of the bed. 

“I took it off,” he says, moving the phone, and not sure how to make that sexier than the truth. 

“Are you on speaker?” Yuri asks, and Ashe quickly moves his phone closer. 

“Yeah, can you hear me?” he asks. 

“Yes, I can hear you. Tired of not having your hands free?” he teases, and Ashe sighs a little, sinking down in the pillows. 

“You would use both hands,” he says, and he hears Yuri shift over the phone. 

“Of course I would. I’d touch you everywhere,” he says, and Ashe knows that’s an invitation, so starts at his collarbones, trailing a touch and trying to mirror where Yuri’s hands might go, what paths they might take across his body. 

He can feel himself stirring, half hard and his jeans constricting him badly, but Ashe just lets himself feel that; the want, the needs, imagining Yuri smirking and smiling as he hovers over him. 

“You already sound so good and we’ve barely started,” comes a breathless voice from the phone, and Ashe actually moans at the way his husband sounds. 

“Thinking of you always makes me like this. I wish you were here,” he says, and in that moment there is a longing, pure and driven that sends a dull spike of a familiar ache through his chest. 

It doesn’t matter that this isn’t the first time Yuri is away, doesn’t matter that they’ve been through this pattern for many years, he still has these moments where he misses him deeply. Ashe thinks it will always be this way, and part of him is glad for it; that this distance over long periods still pulls at them both even though they adapt their relationship well to being apart. 

“I know, sweetheart. You have no idea how much I wish I could see you. But don’t you dare stop, keep going. Just listening to you is incredible,” Yuri commands, as if he can sense Ashe's offer that they hang up and video call. 

Ashe’s hands swipe at the waistband of his jeans, and he wonders if now he can remove them. 

“I want you,” he says, in lieu of anything else, and Yuri moans through the phone line. Ashe can imagine saying that against his lips, knows how much Yuri likes it when he asks for things, and the image is so strong in his mind his hips lift, seeking friction of a body that isn’t there. 

“You have me, dove. You must be pretty uncomfortable now, hmm,” he says with far too much composure, and Ashe cannot help the whine which he isn’t sure can be heard over the phone. 

“Yuri, please,” he says instead, hands hovering over his pants. 

“Touch yourself, Ashe. I’d do that now, start stroking you, do it for me now,” Yuri says, words slightly jumbled, and Ashe scrambles to pull off his jeans and pants, in a rather less sexy way than it would have been had Yuri actually been here. 

He’s hard and ready, though, and he quickly rolls to the bedside table to grab the lube, applying a generous amount to his hands. 

“God, it’s ridiculous I can tell what that noise means,” Yuri says, and Ashe laughs. 

“Do you like it?” he says, and Yuri hums contentedly again, a sound he will never get tired of. 

“I do, I love hearing you enjoy yourself. Are you comfortable?” he asks, and Ashe smiles to himself as he slips down on the pillows once more, closes his eyes and reaches down. 

The first touch is a relief and he almost sighs at the glide of his hand circling his cock, languidly moving from base to tip. 

“Yeah, feels good,” he says, slightly breathless and hears Yuri’s voice hitch. 

“You sound good. Keep going,” Yuri says, and Ashe does, squeezing a little harder this time, lingering over the head and moaning loudly as he does. 

“Yuri,” he gasps, suddenly needing him to talk, to be there in the room with him. 

“What is it, Ashe? What do you need?” he says, and Ashe thinks he sounds winded, breath coming in slight pants. 

“What are you doing? What are you thinking about?” he asks, needing to know. 

Yuri groans and takes a second to answer. “I’m thinking of you. Thinking of how good you must look in our bed, all spread out and waiting,” he says, and Ashe’s hand speeds up with every word, hips starting to begin their own rhythm. 

“Thinking of riding you right now,” Yuri gasps suddenly, and Ashe pauses as heat floods electric through him, everything instantly knocked up and his senses all on end at the image he’s seen many a time before; Yuri on top, leaning over or leaning back, making small deep circles of his hips or Ashe helping him pound a rhythm out fast and brutal. 

“Oh yeah? Is that what you want now?” Ashe says, and Yuri gasps, a slick sound echoing through the line that Ashe swears wasn’t there before and he swallows hard at the sound of Yuri fingering himself. 

“So much, my dove, thinking of you inside me, your hands on me,” he says, once again dissolving into fragments, both their voices joining gasps and moans, heightened by one another. 

Ashe can feel himself wanting to come soon. He licks his lips, imagining kissing Yuri, deep and slowly, that kind of kiss that’s too much of everything that it’s on the edge of not being a kiss at all, the only type that’s right in these moments. 

“Ah, you’re always so tight. I’d hold you in my lap right now, keep you still while you squirmed,” Ashe says, and he hears Yuri stutter, feels his face ignite. It’s not usually the type of thing he says in the moment, not something he’s actually said before he likes, even if it’s happened. 

“Fuck, yes I want that, hold me and fuck me,” Yuri replies, and Ashe groans as he chases towards the high, so turned on by that lack of filter Yuri has whenever he completely loses himself. 

“Ah yes, Yuri touch yourself for me, like I’d fuck you,” he says, and his husband just gets louder, and Ashe swipes his thumb over the head of his cock and his eyes fly open, back arching. 

“I’m so close,” he pants and continues on, wants to drag it out slightly because he’s determined to hear Yuri lose it on his own fingers before he comes himself. 

“F-fuck, me too, Ashe…” and Yuri chokes off with a cry that Ashe knows so well, can see Yuri  shaking apart on his cock likes he’s done before; images he’d hold him through it, keep thrusting up and working him through as he  shatters in his arms. 

It’s that image that sends Ashe over the edge, coming with some sort of sound which is pulled out of him, hand wet as he collapses back onto the bed, taut muscles screaming momentarily before turning to liquid. 

His chest aches a little, breathing calming until he opens his eyes. He can hear Yuri breathing on the other side of the phone, and smiles sedately to himself. 

“I love you,” he says, and it seems to suddenly echo around him in the empty space. His smile dims, and Ashe gets up, cold all of a sudden and grabs the tissues on the bedside table to clear up as best he can. 

“I love you too, my dove. I’ll be home before you know it,” Yuri says, and Ashe pauses, reaching out and taking the phone off speaker to lift it to his ear as he climbs into bed. 

“How did you know what I was thinking?” he says, and Yuri chuckles, clearly tired by the way his tone dips. 

“Something about how you said it. It’s only a week more. It will fly by,” he says. 

“I suppose,” Ashe agrees. He knows it will, knows he’ll have a great day tomorrow and work always passes in a flash. But in these few minutes, the absence of a person next to him in this bed feels vast and gaping. 

“It will,” Yuri repeats, and Ashe snuggles down under the covers, just listening and calming himself. 

“That was so good, though,”he says after a second, and Yuri laughs. 

“Very, very good. I forget the things you sometimes say in the moment. Alway keeping me on edge,” Yuri teases, and Ashe buries his head in the duvet. 

“You’re one to talk,” he mumbles. 

“But you know I always do it. It’s more of a sweet surprise when my darling husband lets his dirty words run free.” 

“Yuri!” Ashe yells, sitting up indignant and hearing him laugh so hard it brings a smile to his face, the previous mood dissipated entirely. 

“It’s true, though. I’m tired, I think I might nap. Were you suitably distracted?” he asks, and Ashe smiles, eyes already looking towards the bathroom, longing for a hot shower before dinner. 

“I am. And motivated to finish what I have to do,” he adds, and Yuri chuckles again, before yawning. 

“Don’t work too hard,” Ashe scolded, and can imagine exactly how Yuri will wave that off, even alone in his hotel room. 

“I promise I'll try not to. I love you. I’ll talk to you later,” he says. 

“I love you too, I hope it goes well,” Ashe replies, before taking the phone away and hanging up. 

In the silence he smiles, looking at the utter wreck of the room despite the fact he’d only jerked off imagining something more. He takes a quick picture, planning on sending it to Yuri later as a reminder of a fun distraction. But for now, a shower is needed more than ever. 

Just one more week until he sees Yuri again. And maybe then they can make that fantasy into reality. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next fic coming (hehe) tomorrow! 
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EnlacingL/)


End file.
